un final diferente
by Sherlyn Mizuahra
Summary: hola!, a todo el que leyo mi fanfic, "4 rosas y un atardecer", que creen!, continua!, ¬¬ que emoción, bueno, a ver que les parece, pues no me gustó mucho el final anterior y por eso hice esto, y va tambien para loq eu no leyeron el fic, a ver si se a
1. Default Chapter

Oigan, les digo algo?, después de pensarlo mucho he decidido que el final del fanfic "cuatro rosas y un atardecer" no me gustó, así que dejémosle al final un ¿FIN?, y así lo podré seguir, quiero hacer esto por dos razones, una: no quiero que Shirley muera, es muy cruel eso, y dos: ya de se me ocurrió una idea de cómo seguirlo así que creo que es lo que voy a hacer, o al menos lo intentaré, a y los otros fanfics, los tengo casi terminados, mis amigos, primos y hermanos me han hecho el favor de ayudarme y les quiero agradecer mucho, solamente que no he tenido tiempo para pasarlos a computadora (los escriben en un cuaderno a la hora de las clases) pero les prometo que acabaré si es que mi tarea no acaba con migo primero. Bueno chau, a ver que les parece............

Un final algo diferente

Capitulo 1: solamente un sueño

Era pasada la madia noche, es mas ya iba a amanecer, una casa grandísima, en un cuarto de ésta, dormía una joven, estaba inquieta, eso significaba que estaba soñando algo.... malo...... solamente se podía oír que en sueños decía cosa como: no, por favor, no me quiero ir, no me lo quiten o, me quiero quedar con el chico que amo,....... pero no solo era eso,......... se alcanzaba a notar que por sus mejillas, rodaban unas lagrimas............

Pero de repente se levantó asustada gritando:

-NOOOOOOOOOO-

Entonces, las luces de la casa se encendieron, señal de que había despertado a todos con su grito

En ese momento entró por la puerta (que tonto se oyó eso, pero ya es algo natural en mi) un joven alto, de cabello bicolor una extrañas líneas en la cara y ojos castaños rojizos, se notaba muy preocupado

Shirley estaba en su cama, estaba sudando frío, había soñado algo realmente feo

Kai la miró igualmente asustado y dijo

-Shilrey estas bien?, que tienes?-

a Shirley aun se le notaban una lagrimas en los ojos. Kai se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado

-ay Kai, tuve un sueño muy feo- y ésta sin pensarlo lo abrazó cariñosamente

Kai se sorprendió ante ese acto, pues nunca lo hubiera esperado después de lo que habían platicado esa noche, y le correspondió el abrazo

Kai trató de tranquilizarla diciéndole que no pasaba nada, que él estaba ahí para protegerla, que solo había tenido un mal sueño y que nunca la dejaría sola.

Shirley se sintió muy segura de sus palabras, sabía que eso era verdad, pues sabía que Kai la amaba mucho y que nunca dejaría que algo malo le pasara

Miró alrededor y notó que Kai tenía razón, estaba en su habitación, no en el aeropuerto, miró el reloj y vió que su vuelo aun no salía, ni el de Londres ni el de España, debió quedarse dormida poco después de que Kai la dejó sola, así se sintió mas tranquila, ella no había muerto, Kai no había leido la tarjetita, Tomas no la había traicionado, pero una cosa era segura...... no soño con la llamada del señor Dikenson diciéndole "solo un día", eso significaba que quiera o no tenía que irse al atardecer de ese día, y no iba a dudar, no iba a huir, pues no quería que ese sueño se hiciera realidad

Kai: ya te sientes mejor?

Shirley: si... creo que si, gracias- dijo al tiempo que se secaba las lagrimas con la manga de su pijama

Kai: quieres contarme que soñaste?-

Shirley lo pensó un poco respondiendo a esa pregunta con un simple, no. No quería que Kai se enterara de lo de Max.

Pero, ese sueño había sido tan real, por alguna razón debió haber sido, habría visto el futuro?, no... eso era absurdo, ella no era una visionaria

Entonces Kai soltó a Shirley y se paró de la cama, algo que dejó impresionada a Shirley y dijo:

-que pasa Kai-

a lo que éste respondió

-lo siento Shilrey, pero, no puedo soportar la idea que te tengo entre mis brazos y no puedo besarte, veo que te sientes mejor, asi que no necesitas de mi, será mejor que me vaya por que no creo poder evitar por mucho tiempo ese deseo-

y salió de la habitación

Shirley se quedó un momento viendo hacia la puerta, estaba impresionada por lo que acababa de decir Kai, pero, ........ ella sabía que él tenía razón, si quería evitar que él la siquiera queriendo, ese acto era lo correcto, aunque...... en ese momento, había podido sentir, el amor, el cariño y el afecto que Kai sentía por ella.

Shirley, entonces, salió de la habitación, no iba a huir, solamente quería caminar un poco y despejar su mente, pues, al día siguiente, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones a sus amigos de el por que de su ida tan repentina.

Pero antes quiso sacar algo con que taparse, pues hacía mucho frío, vió en el closet y sacó un suéter, al ponérselo notó que era el mismo con el que se había visto en sueños

-coincidencia- se dijo entre sí y cerró el closet, que al hacerlo, calló una algo de arriba, al parecer era un papel, que ella, al hacer aire al cerrar la puerta del closet calló y fue a parar a la cama.

Fue a ver que era y notó que era la tarjetita que Max le había dado al declararle su amor

-vaya, con que ahí estabas- y se la guardó en la bolsa del suéter en donde sintió otra cosa, al sacarlo encontró su blade calipsus, y sin sospechar nada o pensar algo mas, se las guardó de nuevo

Salió de su habitación, todo estaba muy tranquilo, no había señales de ninguna persona, no tenía por que esconderse,- tal vez,- pensó,- si podría tener una relación desde lejos,- pues, si relamente se amaban tenían que tenerse confianza en si mismos, Shirley seguía caminando, -tal vez si, pero,.... con quien?, Max era muy lindo, pero...... por otro lado Kai, siempre protegiéndome-, se fue a sentar al jardín, le gustaba estar ahí, y se quedó pensando- necesito un consejo, alguien que me ayude- entonces, en ese momento se le vino a la mente alguien: Ray, claro!, el es un gran amigo y tiene novia, sabrá que hacer, sabrá dar un buen consejo.

Al levantarse, su suéter se quedó atorado un poco, pero estab tan emocionada por su idea, que no le importó y se rompió, cayendo las dos cosas que en su bolsa contenía, pero entonces....... escuchó que alguien la llamaba............ era Kai

-Shirley?, a donde vas?, bueno, si se puede saber-

Shirley notó que ya no tenía ese tono autoritario como antes, parecía que si se había tomado muy enserio la platica anterior

-ke?, no, a ningun lado, solamente estaba caminando-

Kai- a.... bien, bueno, creo que me voy, a por cierto – entonces se agachó y agarró algo –creo que esto es tuyo- le entregó la nota y el blade

Shirley se horrorizó al notar la tarjetita por lo que se la quitó lo mas rápido posible

Shirley: gracias Kai, si es mio

Kai: que era la tarjeta?-

Shirley: no, nada, una tarjeta y ya-

Kai: pero decía algo

Shirley: a si, es que...... es......... mi ...... tarea........un resumen...... una ficha........solo eso

Kai: bueno, pero, creo que tu ibas a algun otro lado, te acercabas a la puerta de salida

Shirley dijo apresuradamente, no quería otro enfado con el

-no, yo, solamente estaba.............. estaba......... si, iba a salir...................iba a ir a ver a Ray-

Kai: bien, quieres que te acompañe?-

Shirley: si

Kai realmente había cambiado

CONTINUARA.................

Hola, como va?, espero que les esté gustando, no se realmente si haya estado mejor el otro final, pero bueno, aquí esta este otro, al menos el primer capitulo, voy a tratar de apurarme en hacer los otros pero no aseguro nada, bueno, chau


	2. ¿¿¿donde estan?

Capitulo 2: ¿¿¿¿donde estan????

Al caminar, el ya no la abrazaba, no la miraba, solamente caminaba a su lado, era algo tan extraño y difícil de creer

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

PENSAMIENTOS DE KAI

-tengo que resistir, no la tengo que abrazar

-lo se, pero es tan difícil

-si, pero entiende, ella se va a ir, y no se si vaya a regresar, es mejor olvidarla

-tienes razón, pero tienes que aceptar que no es tan sencillo

-ya lo se, yo la quiero tanto

-si realmente la quieres por que no luchas por ella?

-si lo se, pero, no se

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

PENSAMIENTOS DE SHIRLEY

-es tan extraño, ya no me abraza, ya no me mira como antes, me siento tan mal, tan sola

-entonces tu conclusión es.......

-que estoy realmente enamorada de Kai

-y ahora que vas a hacer?

-decirselo por supuesto

-y para que vas a ir a ver a Ray entonces?

-bueno, le diré mi decisión, estoy segura que me ayudará a explicarle todo a Max

-ok, es una buena idea, pero díselo antes de que suceda algo

-ash, que puede suceder?, ya es definitivo, lo amo solo a él y se que el a mi, nada me hará cambiar de parecer

-a ti, pero... a él

-mmmmm, na.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

no tardaron en llegar a casa de Tyson (que es donde estaba Ray y ya también Mariah), ya estaba amaneciendo, salía el sol, el abuelo de Tyson ya estaba despierto

Abuelo: ah, hola chicos

-buenos días- saludó Shirley con una leve inclinación –podemos ver a Ray?-

Abuelo: a claro, creo que sigue dormido, asi que mientras despierta vamos a entrenar un poco

Kai y Shirley: pero...... pero..........

Abuelo: no hay pero que valga, ahora, vamos todos al patio de atrás

Y se los llevó a la fuerza

En tanto, Ray y Tyson, así como Mariah, ya se habían despertado, querían ir a ver a Shirley, cada uno con motivos diferentes (especificados en el fic anterior), así que salieron rapidamente de la casa en su busqueda.

Por otro lado, también salieron Max y Kenny, al igual que Hilary, y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Kai, no se habían dado cuenta de que ellos estaban en casa de Tyson

Llegaron todos al mismo tiempo (en tanto Kai y Shirley soportando los sermones del abuelo), en el patio, el único que se encontraba era el sirviente que Max reconoció como el que había recibido las flores, solamente esperaba que no fuera a decir nada

Max: hey, tu- no supo otra manera de llamar la atención del sirviente que volteó en seguida y que reconoció a Max

Tomas: ah, hola, usted es el joven que....

Max: si soy yo, interrumpió de pronto – podemos ver a Shirley?

Tomas: si, eso crei

Tyson: podemos pasar a verla?

Tomas: y al parecer ustedes son el equipo del señor Hiwatari - preguntó al ver a los demás

Ray: si, pero donde esta Shirley, podemos verla?

Tomas: me temo que no

Max: como que no?, que, le paso algo?

Tyson: donde esta?

Mariah: que tiene?

Ray: que le pasa a Kai que no quiere?

Tomas: me temo que la señorita Shirley no está

Todos: que!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max: donde esta!!!!!!

Tyson: tranquilo Max

Tomas: me temo que la señorita Shirley en este momento esta......en el aeropuerto, creo que se va a ir, el joven Kai la ha llevado

Todos: keeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!

Max: eso es imposible

Mariah: no puedo creerlo

Ray: no lo se, ella nos hubiera avisado

Kenny: pues vamos al aeropuerto a ver, y si realmente esta ahí vamos a verla y pedirle explicaciones

Todos: siiiiiiiii

Y se fueron corriendo

En ese momento, cuando los beybreakers ya estaban a una distancia considerable y ya cuando nadie lo podía escuchar, Tomas sacó un celular y llamó

-si?, señor?........si, asi es...........ya van en camino hacia el aeropuerto..............si, no sospecharon nada, salió mejor de lo que planeamos.................aja, no tardarán en llegar Shirley y el otro chico, le prometo que esta vez tendremos ese beyblade..........bien-

y colgó.

En tanto, Shirley y Kai ya se habían artado, y, cuando el abuelo estaba distraido, ellos dos salieron corriendo lo mas rapido que pudieron

Shirley- vaya... hasta que nos desicimos de él-

Kai- si, ya no soporto oir la misma historia siempre de cuando él era joven-

Shirley- bien, vayamos a buscar a Ray- y los dos se dirigieron hacia el lugar, donde dormía, pero al llegar, se llevaron la gran sorpresa de que no había nadie

Kai- donde estarán, que sucede aquí?-

Shirley- no lo se, pero sería bueno ir a tu casa de nuevo a ver si están ahí, no haya sido que alguien los ha atacado- dijo Shirley pensando en su sueño y en que por ella, esos chicos estaban en peligro sin saberlo

Kai: por que dices eso?

Shirley: ke?, no, por nada- dijo para no preocupar a Kai, no sería necesario decirle nada de su secreto o misión o si no lo involucraría, y eso era lo que menos quería, poner a personas en peligro por su culpa

Entonces, los dos, se fueron corriendo de nuevo a casa de Kai, Shilrey quería asegurarse de que sus amigos estaban bien.

Al llegar a casa de Kai, Tomas los estaba esperando en la puerta

Kai: Tomas?, que rápido llegaste,

Tomas: a si, es que quería empezar a trabajar lo mas rapido posible y poder darle las gracias a la señorita Shirley por haberme devuelto mi trabajo

Shirley: bien, pero no han venido mis amigos por aquí?

Tomas: mmmm, si, creo que vinieron unos chicos preguntando por usted

Shirley: ¿¿¿¿no le dijeron a donde iban??????

Tomas: ahora que lo menciona, si

Shirely: pues dime a donde

Tomas: mencionaron una dijo que era?, bueno, de lo que me acuerdo es que me dijo que iban a ir a donde usted y el joven Max se conocieron

Shirley: a la avenida?, que raro?, para que querré ir ahí? (en tanto Kai ¬¬)bien, vamos para allá, gracias Tomas-

Y se fueron

En tanto, Tomas se dijo entre sí

-bien, esto resultó mas sencillo de lo previsto-

CONTINUARÁ..............

Hola, bien, espero que les esté gustando, no se como vaya pero espero que bien, okas, luego seguiré, byeeeeee!!!! A y por fa ........ y denme ideas que se me están acabando!!!!! Dejen reviews!!!!


	3. mis verdaderos sentimientos

Capitulo 3: mis verdaderos sentimientos

Kai iba siguiendo a Shirley, pues el no tenía idea de dónde había conocido a Max,

Kai: oye Shirley, te puedo preguntar como conociste a Max?

Shirley: claro, pregúntamelo

Kai: ¬¬

Shirley: ok, bueno, yo iba caminando, estaba pensando en mi proximo viaje, pero de repente, unos gritos me distrajeron, muchas personas decían "¡¡¡cuidado!!!!", ví que esa advertencia iba dirigida a un muchacho, que, un camión iba directamente hacia él, todos le gritaban pero nadie hacía nada, así que yo..... fui.......y.....lo rescaté

Kai: que!!!!, iban a matar a Max!!! Y tu lo salvaste, eso es bueno (no crean que quería que muriera)

Shirley: si, después de eso, nos presentamos y como noté que estaba perdido me ofrecí a llevarlo a su casa, y ya, creo que el resto tu ya lo conoces

Kai: si, se sentaron afuera de su casa y ustedes......

Fue entonces cuando Kai recordó lo que había visto, esa tarde, cuando encontraron a Max, sentado afuera de su casa, claro!!!!, ellos..... ellos dos estaban.........

FLASH BACK

Van los tres beybreakers, Kenny y Hilary corriendo a casa en busca de Max, todos se preguntan donde estará

Tyson: aaaaaaaaaaaaaash, donde .........se metió ..........ese Max

Hilary: ya ves!!!, ...........si no lo hubieras insultado ...........no estaríamos buscándolo

Tyson: ya dije ..............que lo siento

Ray: si, ............pero creo que a quien se lo tienes que decir ...........es a Max

Kenny: hemos estando buscando toda la tarde............, ya buscamos en toda la ciudad y no está

Hilary: será .........por que nunca ........se nos ocurrió buscarlo .........en su casa?

Ray: si no se le hubiera ocurrido a Kai.........seguiríamos corriendo por la calle del otro lado de la ciudad

En ese momento llegaron a su destino, se detuvieron a un lado de la casa

Tyson: espero que esté aquí

Hilary: claro que va a estar

En ese momento, mientras los demás beybreakers discuten, Kai, harto de oir todas las tonterías de su equipo se fue a ver del otro lado, ...............

y ahí, alcanzó a ver a dos personas que estaban sentadas en el frente de la casa.................

no veía bien que hacían o de que hablaban – a mi que me importa- se decía, .................

pero, vió que se acercaban,..............

poco a poco..................

y en ese momento.........

Tyson, gritó -¡¡¡¡MAX!!!!!!! estas en casa? – haciendo que esas dos personas se separaran,

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Kai no había entendido lo que había visto, hasta ese momento, o tal vez, no quería entenderlo, pero tenía que aceptarlo, ellos dos se habían besado o se iban a, tenía que saber la verdad, pero, quería realmente saberlo?

Shirley lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos diciendo

-y nosotros...... nosotros que?-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

PENSAMIENTOS DE SHIRLEY

-nos habrá visto Kai?

-no creo, eso espero,

-no, por que nosotros no hacíamos nada malo, ni siquiera nos dimos el beso

-si, tienes razón, no hay de que preocuparse

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kai: ustedes...... ustedes estaban ahí, sentados

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

PENSAMIENTOS DE KAI

-se lo pregunto?, se lo digo?

-no lo se

-pero nuca vas a saber la verdad

-lo se, pero creo que no tengo necesidad de saberlo, ella se va a ir, y no la volveré a ver

-bien, como quieras, pero deberiás hacer dos cosas: saberlo y no dejarla ir

-lo se, pero no se como

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kai: y ustedes...estaban ahí, sentados

Shirley: a si- creo que no se dio cuenta- si, estábamos ahí

En ese momento, llegaron al lugar que Tomas les había dicho, no había ninguno de los compañeros de su equipo

Shirley: que raro, Tomas dijo que estarían aquí

Kai: si, es muy extraño- y mientras esperaban, Kai, intentó hacer una conversación para preguntarle mas sobre sus sentimientos, tal vez, realmente si quería saber que sentía ella por su compañero de equipo.

Kai: dime algo, que sientes por Max? (ke directo, el a lo que va no? oo)

Shiely: ke?

Kai: lo siento, pero, necesito saberlo, esa tarde, debo confesarte que ...... si vi algo, pero, no estoy seguro

Shirley: que viste? ¡O.O!

Kai: si mis ojos no me engañaban, te vi a ti y a Max besándose, dime, eso es verdad? (creo que no pudo resistir la tentación de saberlo)

Shirley: no!, nunca nos besamos, ..............talvez iba a ser así, pero, no pasó nada .......luego te conocí y........todo cambió, .................estaba confundida, pero,........ no se,........ creo que ahora ya no lo estoy

Kai: enserio?, entonces nunca lo besaste?

Shirley: no, yo nunca –mintió- pero, bueno, ya tengo bien definidos mis sentimientos hacia ti ..........y............quiero decirte que ..........tu .............. nn

De repente, unos hombres sujetaron por detrás a Shirley y a Kai, que, por el ataque sorpresa no les dio tiempo para defenderse

HN: hola Shirley

Shirley y Kai trataron de huir, pero, demasiado tarde, los habían atrapado, y los subieron al

auto.

Uno de esos hombres llamó por telefono a su jefe

-hola?, si jefe?, tenemos a Shirley y a otro mas, al parecer es Kai Hiwatari-

¿?:perfecto, ahora ya saben que hacer

-entendido -

-a ver niña, danos a calipsus

Kai: dejenla en paz- pero como lo habían agarrado muy bien no podía hacer nada por defenderla

Shirley: nunca!, yo juré protegerlo y nunca me lo quitarán

-claro que si, y yo se como si nos lo vas a dar, recuerdas a tus queridísimos amigos los beybreakers? -

Shirley: que?, yo no los conozco

Kai: ¬¬

-a si, y este que viene como tu acompañante que? ¬¬, que nos crees?, pues he de informarte que los tenemos y si no nos das a calipsus, algo malo puede pasarles-

Kai: ¬¬

Shirley: ya les dije, yo no los conozco-no se le ocurría otra excusa

Kai: ¬¬

-a no? entonces no me dirás nada de Max Mizuhara?-

Shirley: cualquiera sabría algo de Max, es un campeón mundial

- a si, lo se, pero a que no todos saben que te envió flores no?, cuatro rosas de distinto color para ser mas exacto con una linda tarjetita que decía " para una chava genial a la que le debo la vida pero le doy mi corazón" y toda una explicación de las rosas - esto último lo dijo en tono de burla

Shirley: que?, como supiste ......

Kai: de que hablan Shirley?- entonces Kai recordó las rosas

-y eso no es todo, tambien sabemos que fuiste un rato a nadar con el.......te divertiste?-

Shirley cada vez mas sorprendida dijo

- quien te dijo eso?, nadie lo sabía -

-ahora si nos crees? –

Kai: que dice Shirley?, es verdad? – cada vez las cosas encajaban mas y mas, la playa, las flores, la tarjeta supuestamente de tarea

Shirley: no le hagan nada a mis amigos, por favor!!! Diganme quien les dijo eso!!!-

-aaaaa, pues, un amigo muy confiable –

Kai: Shirley, dime que sucede, de que habla?-

Shirley: que?, quien?, nadie sabía eso a exepción de....-

-aja?, si, esa personita tan confiable.....-

Shirley: Tomas? –

Kai: que tiene que ver mi sirviente en esto?

- asi es, le salio bien el teatrito ah?, debo admitir que se quejaba mucho de su trabajo pero todo lo hizo bien, Shirley por que no haces caso a lo que dijo el señor Dikenson, no cofies en nadie, que mala niña has sido y ahora por eso, perdiste todo -

Shirley: no, nunca les daré a calipsus – ay no, esto es igual a mi sueño, pero esto es peor, ahora Kai sabe todo lo de Max y yo-

-tienes que hacerlo, mira, te proponemos algo, danos a calipsus y te prometemos que nunca mas te vamos a molestar-

Shirley: nunca se los daré

Kai: Shirley ya me harté, quieres decirme de que hablan????!!!!!!!!

- bien, bien, entonces, trabaja para nosotros, no te quitamos a calipsus, y te podrás quedar aquí, con tus amigos-

Shirley: que?, no, mis amigos....sus bestias ......... -

-y dejamos en paz a tus amigos y sus bestias bit, .... que dices??-

Shirley: ya no mas viajes ni investigaciones, estar con mis amigos, y quedarme con calipsus ....... es lo que siempre soñé

-entonces?, que decides?-

Shirley: este yo...... no se..............no, no puedo- dijo recordando el sueño

Kai: que sucede!!!!!Shirley,. ya me puedes explicar???

-al parecer tu amiguito quiere enterarse de algo

Kai: no entiendo que es lo que están diciendo, como que Tomas es un espía, como que una tarjeta que era de Max y si se divirtió en la playa, que sucede!!!!!!!!!!!!

-que nunca te lo dijo Shirley?, mmmmmm, eso es malo..............,pero bueno para mi, bien, no se realmente que haya entre ustedes dos- dijo dirigiéndose hacia Shirley y Kai- pero, esta chica............ -

Shirley: callate!- si se lo dice, que va a pasar?, no lo puede saber nunca Kai- por favor

-la noche que pasó, no se si hayas notado que salió y que regresó muy mojada

Shirley: no sigas!!!!!!!

-bueno, la razón fue por que, efectivamente, fue a la playa......pero............-

Kai: dime ya, que sucedió!!!!

Shirley: nooooo!!!!, callate!!!!!!!!

-se encontró ahi a una personita muy especial, al menos eso parecía por que ellos........-

Kai: quieres terminar ya!!!

-ellos .......... –

Shirley: basta!!!!!!!-

CONTINUARÁ.................

Hola, como va?, bueno, no lo se, pero espero que bien, mmmmm, no se que decir, esto se me está complicando pero bueno, yo me las arreglaré, así que mientras tanto chauuuuuuu


	4. pequeña nota de la autora

Hola a todos mis lectores, primero que nada, les quiero dar las gracias por seguirme y darme ánimos para que pueda escribir esta historia. Tal vez se sientan decepcionados al ver que este no es un capitulo, y creo que tendrían razón, pero, lo que les quiero pedir es que me hagan un favor….. diganme como les gustarìa que siga la historia, pues la verdad ya no se que hacer, tengo que confesar de que ya tengo hasta el capitulo 7 ….. creo… pero no se si lo que llevo merezca entrar a la historia, asi que diganme como les gustarìa que quede, que les gustarìa que pasara, su ayuda es muy importante para mi, ya que en mis amigos me baso para hacer la historia, me van dando las ideas asi como en el de "cambio de vida" no se si lo esten leyendo o no, pero esa es posible gracias a mis amigas Akizuki y Hitomi, les aseguro que les gustarà así que leanla, ya que si no saben nada de X/1999, ponganse al corriente que es una historia superbuena que la recomiendo mucho

Bueno, me voy, espero su respuesta pronto, por lo pronto, harè lo que peda, pues tengo unos pequeños pronblemas con mis materias que … bueno …. Me tengo que poner a estudiar, asi que … hasta entonces.

Atte: Sherlyn Mizuhara

PUMAS BICAMPEONES!!!!


	5. escapando y encontrando

Capitulo 4: escapando y encontrando

Mientras tanto, los demás beybrakers, estaban en el aeropuerto, estaban buscando a Shirley y a Kai, que... por alguna extraña razón no estaban

Max: pero.... el sirviente dijo que.....

Mariah: sabemos lo que dijo, si no, no estaríamos aquí

Ray: pero... donde están Shirley y Kai?

Tyson: ahora insinúas que nos mintió el sirviente?

Kenny: si, pero que podemos hacer?, no sabemos si es verdad lo que nos dijo o no

Hilary: esto es muy raro

Todos: lo sabemos ¬¬

Hilary: no, a lo que quiero llegar es a que...........

Pero no supieron a que querían llegar, por que en ese instante, unos hombres de negro la sujetaron por detrás tapándole la boca

Los demás trataron de ayudarla, pero cuando el hombre sacó un arma y amenazó con ella a Hilary, nadie pudo hacer nada, y por supuesto, nadie en el aeropuerto de había dado cuenta

HN: siganme

Y llevándose a Hilary, nadie tuvo objeción para negarse

Tyson: deberíamos dejar que se la lleven no creen?

Todos: ¬¬

Hilary: òó

Todos siguieron hacia donde el hombre los guiaba ....................

En un auto, mientras, por igual, estaban secuestrados Kai y Shirley, que, por supuesto, no tenían idea de a donde los llevaban, pero... ese no era el mayor problema, si no que......... el hombre estaba a punto de revelar los secretos mas profundos de Shirley

-se encontró ahi a una personita muy especial, al menos eso parecía por que ellos........-

Kai: quieres terminar ya!!!

-ellos .......... –

Shirley: basta!!!!!!!-

Kai: que paso?-

-en la playa-

Shirley, no tenía idea de que hacer, no podía permitir que Kai se enterara o sería el fin para ella y el amor que siente el por ella,

-tanto trabajo que me costó aclarar mis verdaderos sentimientos y ahora esto, que puede ser peor?-

OT (significa "otro hombre"):ya basta, ocupate de asuntos mas importantes como quitarle ese beyblade

-si, lo se, niña, ya es hora, dame a calipsus ahora!!!!-

Shirley: no!!!!-

Entonces, Kai, pensó

-si ella no lo trae, tal vez crean que lo tengo yo, entonces escapo y me seguiran, así a ella le dará tiempo de huir de aquí, quiero que este bien, no me importa ahora que haya hecho con esa "personita especial" que estoy seguro es Max, solo quiero que ella se libre de estos tipos-

No supo ni como le hizo, pero, muy sigilosamente y sin que ella se diera cuenta, sacó el blade, la tarjeta también, pero en ese momento no le tomó importancia y se los guardó ambos en su bolsillo

HN: que nos lo des!!!-

Shirley: no!!. ya les dije y no pienso dárselos

HN: en tal caso........,- agarró a Kai y lo amenazó con un arma - el lo pagará –

Shirley: no!!!, espera, de acuerdo, pero no le hagas nada

Buscó en su suéter, pero no encontró nada

Shirley:-ay no- se dijo para sí- no lo traigo, esto se parece cada vez mas a mi sueño

HN: que pasa??!!

Shirley: este..... yo

En ese momento, Kai hizo un rápido movimiento soltándose del hombre y sacó el blade

Kai: esto es lo que buscan?- los hombres descuidaron a Shirley y Kai la agarró, salieron del auto y corrieron lo más rápido que podían, bueno, Shirley jalada por Kai...................... (bueno, ese no era exactamente el plan pero creo que podría funcionar)

Shirley no tuvo tiempo para entender lo que pasó, ahora solamente se encontraba corriendo con Kai...............

o mejor dicho, jalada por Kai..................

ella, en ese momento iba pensando, ya no quería meter a su amigo en mas problemas......

por su culpa, él, estaba en peligro de muerte..............

aparte, ella realmente no era como su compañero esperaba que fuera...............

ella le había mentido cuando el le había dicho toda la verdad.................

no merecía su cariño ni su protección.............

Entonces, se soltó de él y se quedó parada ......................

Kai: ¿Shirley?, que sucede, vamonos, no tardarán en llegar

Shirley: no Kai, ya no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi, dame mi blade y vete tu de aquí, de cualquier forma se que nos atraparán

Kai: vamonos Shirley, deja de decir tonterías y corre, luego tendrás tiempo para pensar en lo que está mal o bien, pero ahora no solamente tenemos que huir si no que tenemos que encontrar al equipo.

Era cierto, por un momento Shilrey llegó a olvidarse de sus amigos, tenía razón Kai, ahora no era momento para ponerse lamentar lo que había hecho.

Shirley: bien, vamonos

Y siguieron corriendo

Shirley: tienes idea de en donde estan?

Kai: no, como se supone que los vamos a encontrar?

Shirley: creo que tengo una idea- dijo al recordar su sueño- vayamos al aeropuerto, no está lejos de aquí

Kai: al aeropuerto? ¬.¬ que tienen que hacer ahí?

Shirley: tu confía en mi

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

PENSAMIENTOS DE SHIRLEY

-que tonta, le pido que confie en mi cuando todo lo que le he dicho últimamente son mentiras

-bueno, al menos intentas ser un poco sincera con el

-aparte que ahora no tenemos tiempo para dudar, tienes que darte prisa

-bien, luego que lamentaré

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kai y Shirley corrían lo más rápido que podían, pero, Shirley no estaba segura de si sus amigos estaban bien o no, lo único que quería era llegar y verlos con bien.

CONTINUARÁ..............

Hola!!!!!!!, aquí está el otro capitulo, no se, pero creo que ya casi, no dentro de cuanto voy a terminar, pero no creo que sea muy larga, pero bueno, luego veré eso, ojalá y me esté saliendo bien, pero eso me lo tendrán que decir ustedes asi que please dejen reviews y denme ideas que se me están acabando!!!!!


	6. no se puede huir del destino

Capitulo 5: no se puede huir del destino

Los beybreakers no sabían que pasaba, ellos nada más habían ido a buscar a Shirley, tan mala era su suerte como para que los asaltaran?.

Kenny se aferraba a su lap top

Tyson a su blade

Ray abrazaba a Mariah

Max..... bueno, él estaba preguntándose por Shirley, que ojalá estuviera bien

Y Hilary, estaba preocupada por lo más importante en ese momento, estaba preocupada por su seguridad y la de sus amigos.

Nadie hablaba, no querían alterar los nervios de esas personas, podría ser peligroso, especialmente para Hilary, que, aunque Tyson no lo quería aceptar, estaba muy preocupado por la joven, no deseaba que le pasara nada malo

Caminaron por un rato hasta llegar a un lugar donde no había mucha gente, eso desanimó al equipo, pues les resultaría más difícil encontrar ayuda, llegaron ante una puerta y pasaron por ella, (que lógico) parecía un almacén vacío, ahí los metieron a todos empujándolos y uno de los hombres dijo:

-bien, ustedes nos servirán para nuestro plan, nos ahorrarán mucho trabajo-

Hilary: no se saldrá con la suya, nos vendrán a rescatar

-no te preocupes, no nos interesan ustedes, sino, otra cosa, una bestia bit extraordinaria-

Entonces a Max le llegó a la mente

-calipsus, van detrás de Shirley, tengo que ayudarla-

se lamentó haber pensado eso, por que parecía que el hombre lo pudo leer ya que dijo

-mmmm, y si tratan de huir para ayudarla, mejor me llevaré a uno de ustedes para estar mas seguro- dijo dirigiéndose a Max, pues ese hombre parecía saber muy bien que él estimaba mucho a Shirley

Lo agarró y se lo llevó con él, encerrando a los otros 4.........

Hilary: que pasa!!!, no nos traten como animales!!!! uu

Tyson: eso es lo que eres ¬¬

Hilary: ¡¡¡¡CALLATE TYSON!!!! òó- y solamente afuera, se alcanzó a oír un golpe, como el de una cachetada seguida por un:

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy-

Mariah: te lo mereces

Ray: no es momento para hablar del lío amoroso entre Tyson y Hilary

Y ahora solamente se alcanzaron a oír dos personas gritando:

-¡¡¡¡CALLATE RAY!!!!!!!-

Max no sabía a donde lo llevaban, solo esperaba poder ver Shirley con bien...........

Llegaron hasta una sala de espera donde se sentaron al parecer y lo más lógico (y aunque suene tonto que así es) a esperar............

Kai y Shirley corrían lo más rápido que podían, Kai, por cierto, no tenía ni idea de a dónde se dirigían, bueno, si, pero no sabía él por que............

Ninguno de los dos habló en el camino, pues fue corto.....

Ahora el único problema era saber si sus amigos estaban bien y si era seguro para ellos entrar, podrían estar esperándolos.......

No teniendo más opción, entraron y...............

No sucedió nada

Shirley: vaya, creo que no hay de que preocuparse

Kai: si, espero y tengas razón, pero ahora si me puedes decir por que venimos al aeropuerto?

Shirley: aaaaaa, este....... – Shirley no quería decir que se dejó llevar por un sueño, la creería una niña chiquita y pues, también tendría que contar el sueño y realmente ya quería olvidarlo, talvez lo que pasó anteriormente fue solo una coincidencia.

-no nada, solo lo intuí-

Kai: a genial, y basado en que?

-bueno, en .......nada – nn – creo que me equivoque-

Kai: lo se, mejor vámonos

Shirley: si, creo que tienes razón- dijo entristecida en parte, pues no había podido localizar a sus amigos, pero a la vez feliz, pues su sueño ya no era real........

De hecho, en menos de lo que quería, realmente se tenía que ir, calculaba solamente que tenía una hora antes de marcharse posiblemente para siempre y quiso dárselo a conocer a Kai, aunque realmente iba a ser muy duro, aparte, tenía que quitarle su blade, mientras el lo tuviera estaría en peligro y lo que menos quería era que lastimaran a su amigo.

Shirley: Kai.... tenemos que hablar

Kai: a si?, pero ahora no, recuerda que .................

Shirley: lo se Kai, pero quiero que me des mi blade ahora

Eso ya sonaba mas a una orden

Kai: no, después, aun no encontramos a los demás

Shirley: si, pero...........

¿?: no se preocupen, estarán reunidos en unos momentos

Shirley: ke?

Kai: Shirley, tenemos que huir

Entonces, la jaló nuevamente y lograron escapar, pero...............

HN: no lo creo, no creen que se olvidan de algo?

Kai y Shirley: que?- y se voltearon, se sorprendieron al notar, que tenían a Max ahí, no alcanzaban a ver el arma pero estaban seguros de que lo tenían amenazado

Shirley: Max!, no le hagan nada, donde están los demás?!

HN: no te preocupes, están bien mientras tu hagas lo que te digamos

Ni Kai ni Shirley tuvieron otra opción, asi que una vez mas, los atraparon

CONTINUARÁ.............

Hello, ke tal?, no se, que tan mal me esté quedando pero espero y no tanto como para que lo dejen de leer, prometo que me esforzaré mas si? Bueno, adios. PD. Dejen reviews


	7. pequeña nota de mi para ustedes

Hola: Lo siento, pero por ahora no podré seguir con mis fics, no puedo terminarlos, ya que mi computadora se ha descompuesto y todo lo que llevaba esta ahí, y no puedo hacer nada por ahora, solo pedirles que me den un poco de tiempo para repararla, respecto al fic de "un final diferente" si tenía otro capitulo mas, es mas, ya tengo el final, asi que cuando mi compu este bien prometo poner lo que llevo lo mas pronto posible, el de "cambio de vida" va genial, ojalá y lo estén siguiendo, ya llevamos hasta el capitulo 27, pero no he podido pasarlos a computadora pues el trabajo me lo impide, y ... tengo una nuevo, llamado "tan iguales ... tan diferentes" según me dicen los que ya lo leyeron esta muy chistoso, pero ya me dirán ustedes a ver que opinan.

No se preocupen que terminaré todos los fics que he empezado, es una promesa okas, weno, chau y luego nos vemos

Atte: Sherlyn Mizuhara


	8. es duro saber la verdad

Capitulo 6: es duro saber la verdad

Los tenían, que podían hacer? No se les ocurría nada...

-bien- dijo uno de los hombres –creo que deberían llevarse a éste – dijo al dirigirse a Kai

-pero señor- dijo otro - él es el que tiene el blade

-lo se, pero por ahora necesito hablar con la pequeña Shirley, luego, nos ocuparemos de quitárselo, de cualquier forma, ya lo tenemos-

-si señor-

varios de los hombres se fueron, llevándose a Max y a Kai a la fuerza, y por mas que lo desearan, no podrían escapar y ayudar, pues tenían a Shirley y podían ponerla en peligro, al irse todos, solo dejaron a Shirley con el que la tenía.

-bien, Shirley, ahora hablaremos un poco de tu destino...-

Llevaron a Kai y a Max hacia un lugar distinto de dónde tenían al resto del equipo, pero pues, creo que en ese momento no les interesaba eso, querían huir de ahí y rescatar a su amiga.

Ahora, no podían hacer nada, estaban encerrados y no había posibilidades de escapar. Así que se sentaron cada quien en una esquina del cuarto.

Estuvieron callados un rato, hasta que Max comentó

-es muy linda verdad?-

Kai: ke?-

Max: Shirley

Kai: a, si

Entonces, en ese momento, Kai recordó lo que tenía en su bolsa, quiso saber que era la tarjetita de la supuesta tarea

Max comprendió que su amigo no quería hablar, por lo que prefirió no seguir la plática y se hundió en sus pensamientos

Mientras Kai, que había sacado el blade, lo estaba viendo, era realmente hermoso el cisne que tenía en el bit chip y recordó cuando lo vió por vez primera, cuando Shirley peleó contra Tyson sin dejarle oportunidad de ganar

-ojalá algún día pueda Bey batallar con ella y comprobar su nivel de poder – se dijo para sí

lo guardó de nuevo, y encontró la tarjetita, en ese momento se dispuso a leerla

no podía creer lo que veía, pero como, tenía que haber una explicación

podía ser real eso, solo era una tarjeta y ya

pero... lo que dijo el hombre

leyó, y trató de recordar las palabras exactas del hombre, algo de una deuda y de la vida...

era mas o menos lo que decía ahí

era mejor preguntarle a Max, así que, le dijo:

- Max, esto es tuyo?

y le enseñó la tarjetita que le había dado a Shirley, donde le declaraba todo su amor

-ah, gracias Kai –

y la quiso tomar, pero Kai no la soltó

- que sucede Kai?-

-dime, alguna vez Shirley te respondió a esto? -

Max no sabía que decir, sabía un poco que Kai quería a Shirley.

-Kai, ahora solamente quiero pensar en como encontrarla-

-contéstame, necesito saberlo -

- bien, si, ella me fue a buscar a la playa, ya, contento? -

Kai cedió y le dio la tarjeta a Max y se quedó callado, y "contento" no era exactamente la palabra que buscaba, al menos ahora sabía a quien realmente le pertenecía el corazón de Shirley, pero, ¿por que ella nunca le dijo la verdad, ya se lo había preguntado, pero ella solo lo evadía, ¿por que, pero luego tendría tiempo para preguntarse eso, por que como decía Max, ahora solamente quería pensar en cómo encontrar y salvar a Shirley...

No se les ocurría nada, cada idea que tenían era mas absurda que la anterior, no había ventanas, solo una puerta, no había nada que los pudieran ayudar, ni una escoba para golpear al secuestrador, y aunque Kai no lo quería aceptar, necesitaba ayuda.

En tanto, Shirley se encontraba platicando con el hombre

HN: bien, Shirley, que piensas hacer, tenemos a tus amigos mas queridos, o mejor dicho, los únicos que tienes, nadie te va a ayudar, pero, nosotros lo podemos hacer, trabaja para nosotros

-no lo haré-

-como quieras, de todos modos, tu ayuda no es muy necesaria, ahora que tenemos el blade, solamente necesitamos a alguien que lo maneje bien, eso no será problema-

-si claro, calipsus no obedece a cualquiera- dijo sintiéndose segura de sus palabras, pues tenía razón,

-lo sabemos, pero, tenemos a la persona perfecta que sabrá manejarlo-

-como quieran, realmente lo que hagan me tiene sin cuidado, calipsus siempre me hará caso solo a mí, asi debe de ser. –

En tanto, Tyson y los demás ya se habían hartado, no les agradaba la idea de quedarse ahí sentados sin hacer nada, se habían llevado a su amigo y no tenían idea de dónde podían estar Kai y Shirley.

Tyson: tenemos que hacer algo

Hilary: ¬¬ a si, y que propones?

Tyson: mmm, no se, muchas cosas, mi ingenio superior tiene varias ideas y no sabe cual poner en práctica

Hilary: o será que ninguna es lo suficientemente verosímil como para ponerlo en practica. ¬¬

Tyson: que dijiste!

Hilary: nada, solo la verdad uu

Tyson: es verdad que tengo una idea!

Hilary: si como no uu

Mientras, Ray y Mariah solo veían al dúo discutir, y no soportando mas, Ray intervino.

Ray: ya cállense, no tenemos ningún plan, asi que es mejor escuchar lo que tiene que decir Tyson no creen?

Mariah aceptó y a Hilary no le quedó mas que acceder

Ray: bien, Tyson, cual es tu ingeniosa idea?

Tyson: bien, pues es esta

Y empezó a relatarla, sus compañeros lo escuchaban atentos y sorprendidos por el ingenio (que no era mucho) y a la vez preguntándose si eso realmente funcionaría

Al terminar de contar la idea, Ray dijo:

-bien, creo que es lo mejor que tenemos, asi que creo que deberíamos ponerlo en práctica –

Tyson: siii, sabía que mi idea era buena, ya vez Hilary?

Hilary: si claro, es lo mejor que tenemos, aunque realmente sigue sin agradarme mucho, que poco ingenio tienes

Mariah: es lo mejor que tenemos

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. un discurso alentador

Capitulo 7: un discurso alentador

No tenían otra idea, la de Tyson era la única, y como ya se habían puesto de acuerdo, la pusieron en práctica

Sabían que afuera había un guardia, y que no podían intentar amenazarlo con sus blades, ellos realmente no los creían peligrosos, para ellos solo era un juguete y nada mas, en cambio, él tenían un arma.

Por otro lado, no conocían el lugar en que tenían a su compañero Max y no sabían que había sido de Shirley y Kai

Hilary: ojalá tu plan funcione, por que no pienso hacer el ridículo por nada

Tyson: tu cállate y sigue mis instrucciones

Hilary: bien, todo por salir de aquí, pero por que tengo que ser yo la que grite?

Tyson: por que tu eres la mas histérica

Hilary: que dijiste! òó

Kenny: ya, puedes empezar Hilary

Hilary: ok – entonces se tiró en el piso, Ray y Tyson se fueron a ambos lados de la puerta y Mariah se quedó con Hilary al igual que Kenny

Hilary: ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Mariah: necesitamos ayuda!

Kenny: vengan rapido!

El hombre al notar que sus rehenes tenían problemas, fue a investigar

Tyson y Ray estaban listos para atacar

El hombre tocó la puerta y dijo

- que sucede ahí adentro, porque tanto escándalo?-

Mariah: nuestra compañera esta muy mal

-bien, voy para allá-

y se escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse...

Tyson y Ray estaban listos para atacar cuando entraran...

Se abalanzarían sobre los hombres...

Entonces...

La puerta se abrió de golpe...

Lo malo era que, la puerta se abría hacia dentro...

y...

Golpeó fuertemente a Tyson que estaba detrás de ésta ...

Tyson: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Entonces, el hombre descubrió la trampa

-que sucede aquí?-

y los amenazó con el arma

nadie podía moverse, excepto Ray, quien, no teniendo otra opción, se lanzó hacia el sujeto y lo derribó, en ese momento, los dos peleaban por el arma, mientras el resto del equipo observaba todo (que nadie puede hacer nada aparte de estar mirando?) no tenían idea de cómo intervenir y ayudar a su compañero.

Ray: que hacen ahí parados?

Tyson: pero que quieres que hagamos?

Ray: no es obvio, vayan a buscar a Max

Hilary: pero y tu, no podrías solo?

Ray: de todos modos ustedes no me están ayudando ¬¬

Dijo tratando de mantener quiero al hombre, que, gracias al ataque sorpresa y a las habilidades de Ray en las artes marciales, logró inmovilizarlo por un momento.

Ninguno de los beybreakers sabía si dejarlo era lo correcto, Mariah no quería dejarlo solo, podían llegar mas hombres y Ray realmente estaría en problemas.

Ray: váyanse, yo estaré bien, tienen que encontrar a los demás, ... yo los alcanzaré... luego

Tyson, Kenny, Hilary y Mariah no tuvieron otra que irse, Ray se oía muy seguro que lo que decía

Hilary: bien, vámonos

Y salieron, no tenían idea ahora de que hacer, primero, tenían que buscar a Max

Mariah: y como vamos a saber donde estan?

Tyson: alguna idea,- decían mientras corrían – yo ya di la de nuestro escape

Hilary: si, muy buena idea, tanto que casi te rompen la nariz

Tyson: eso fue improvisado

Mariah: propongo que Kenny la busque en su lap top, tengo entendido que puede encontrar personas

Kenny: es cierto, esperen

Y todos se detuvieron, Kenny puso a Dizzi en el piso y empezó la averiguación

Kenny: Esta bien, ahora dejenme ver

Dizzy: no me lo vas a creer, pero ya loclizé a Shirley

Tyson: a si, pues nos quieres decir donde esta?

Dizzy: ok, ok, ay que desesperado, la encontrarán rapido, pues, esta aqui, en el aeropuerto, Kai no esta con ella, según mi localizador esta con Max encerrado en una habitación no muy lejana de aquí

Tyson: Kai, encerrado, eso tengo que verlo

Hialry: callate Tyson, esto es serio

Kenny: (cerrando su lap top), bien, propongo que vayamos por Kai y Max y luego nos ocuparemos de Shirley ok?

Dizzi: Kenny, estuve buscando datos sobre Shirley y que crees, he encontrado que ella, por ser una gran investigadora, unas personas la están buscando para apoderarse de su calipsus, y que Shirley es la unica persona capaz de invocar su poder, es una bestia bit muy poderosa y con ella y usándola bien podrían fácilmente apoderarse de las bestias bit que existan, por esa razón, el señor Dikenson la mandó a Londres y yo creo que por eso vino a este lugar, a cumplir con su trabajo

Todos: que?

Tyson: o sea que Shirley pudo haberme quitado a Dragoon?

Kenny: si, pero ella no quiere eso, y de haberlo querido ahora mismo ya no lo podrías tener

Tyson: Oo

Kenny: que no entiendes Tyson, si ella quiere puedes irle diciendo adiós a Dragoon, Dranzer, Driger, Draciel, Galux, y las demás

Tyson: no lo creo, ella es nuestra amiga y nuca nos haría eso

Hilary: por eso se va a ir , no quiere que eso suceda, supongo que esos tipos tienen métodos de persuasión, si fuera tan simple como un "no quiero y ya" no se hubiera ido

Mariha: aaaa, ya entiendo, ella al estar aquí nos pone en peligro a todos, pero en que la ayuda ir a Londres?

Tyson: si, por que no se quedó aquí, nosotros la protegeríamos

Kenny: simple, ella tiene que llegar a Londres por que ahí ya no la pueden atrapar, aquí protegerla es imposible, incluso al señor Dikenson le resulta difícil encontrarla, pero al llegar a Londres le tendrán una escolta bien preparada y ella tendrá que entregar a calipsus a algun laboratorio de máxima seguridad o incluso destruirlo ya que es un gran peligro

Tyson: que, destruir a una bestia bit, eso no

Hilary: no pueden

Kenny: asi debe de ser, si no quieren perder sus bestias bit -dijo dirigendose a los beyluchadores - es mejor que la dejen seguir con su trabajo

Tyson: que? dejarla ir asi como asi y ya! Pero eso es imposible,

Mariah: tiene razón, ya no es tan fácil

Kenny: pues me temo que asi debe de ser, no debemos interferir mas, ya ayudamos mucho al cuidarla durante dos dias

Tyson: te puedo asegurar que nadie va a estar tranquilo hasta que nos enteremos que Shirley ha llegado a salvo a Londres, que no entiendes, no la podemos dejar sola

Kenny: a que te refieres?

Tyson: a nuestros amigos, Max, Ray incluso Kai, ellos estan luchando por ella, para que no se vaya, o de menos para que este bien ...yo...voy a buscarla, pues ellos nos han encargado esa importante tarea, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, no me importa si estoy solo, no decepcionaré a mis amigos

Kenny: no! estas loco, esos hombres son peligrosos

Tyson: claro que puedo, y eso haré nuestros amigos cuentan con nosotros

Kenny: no Tyson, ay por favor, alguien quiere decirle algo?

Hilary: estas loco Tyson, como se te ocurre enfrentarte a ellos solo?

Kenny: vaya, escúchala Tyson

Hilary: asi que iré contigo

Kenny: que! - ¡OO!

Mariah: oigan, no crean que los voy a dejar ir solos ah, Ray está haciendo lo que puede y yo haré lo que yo pueda

¿: eso es fantastico Mariah, gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero ya estoy aquí y yo también ayudaré

Todos voltearon a ver y era Ray, era sorprendente

Mariah estaba tan emocionada, que con un impulso se lanzó y abrazó cariñosamente a Ray. Esto hizo que el chico se sonrojara

Luego de darse cuenta de su acto, Mariah lo soltó

Tyson: bien, Kenny, nos acompañas?

Kenny: lo siento chicos, pero ... yo no ire

Todos: que,

Tyson: por favor jefe, te necesitamos,

Kenny: lo siento Tyson, pero esta vez, no participaré en la aventura – y les da la espalda

Tyson: esta bien chicos, creo que ... aaaaaaaaah, - y no dice nada mas, se da la vuelta y se va corriendo sin voltear atraz, los demás chicos lo siguieron

Ahora estaban seguros de lo que tenían que hacer y tenían que ayudarla, a ella y a sus amigos, pues seguramente también tendrían a Kai, y en ese momento, no importaba que Kenny no estuviera de auerdo, pero , no podían perder mas tiempo.

Y asi, el equipo se fue en busca de sus amigos, para después poder buscar a la chica, no estaban muy seguros de que secreto ocultaba su amiga, pero de lo que si estaban seguros era de que no la querían dejar ir.

CONTINUARÁ ...


	10. una reacciòn inesperada

El Capitulo 8: una reacción inesperada

Shirley ya no sabía que mas podía hacer, de lo que si estaba segura era de que no entregaría Calipsus, no podía cometer ningun error asi como lo había hecho en sus sueños, el hombre ya empezaba a inquietarse

Kai y Max seguían encerrados y ninguno de los dos hablaba

De lo que si estaba seguro Kai, era de que cuando salieran le pediría una gran explicación a Shirley, o al menos eso quería

En cambio Max, ya no estaba seguro de nada

Entonces de repente, se escuchó una voz conocida fuera de la habitación, era de uno de los hombres que custodiaban la puerta y decía:

-esos son los otros rehenes, atrápenlos!- y escuchaban pasos alejarse

un momento después, oyeron como el cerrojo de la puerta se abría ... y en la puerta apareció

Max y Kai: ¡¡¡TYSON!

Max: que gusto de verte

Kai: si, es la primera vez que realmente da gusto

Tyson: admítanlo no podrían hacer nada sin mi uu

Los dos: ¬¬ si aja

Ray: hola chicos

Kai: sabía que no podía hacerlo solo

Tyson: bueno, no pueden negar que fui de mucha utilidad

Ray: si, Tyson tiene razón, de el fue la idea de que Hilary y Mariah los distrajeran

Max. Y ahora ellas como se van a salvar?

Tyson: 

Ray: 

Los dos: oops, ¡¡¡¡eso no lo pensamos!

Ray: Mariah!

¿: que pasa chicos?

Voltearon a ver, y notaron que eran las chicas que habían logrado burlar a los guardias

Hilary: nos extrañaron?

Tyson: ni por un segundo

Max: vamos Tyson, no arruines este momento

Mientras Ray solamente veía con ternura a Mariah como queriendo decir "te extrañé mucho, temí perderte"

Max: ok, ahora ... tenemos que ir por Shirley si no les importa

Dijo al notar que nadie se movía o hacía algo, incluso Kai, en ese momento, solo tenía la vista perdida en un punto fijo del cielo y pensaba

-estaré haciendo lo correcto, estará bien ir a buscarla ahora que se que ..., ella... me querrá... ver? Tal vez, prefiera mas a Max, y quizas, sea mejor que el la salve ... y yo ... yo ...

Max se acercó a el.

-¿Kai?-

Kai salió de sus pensamientos con un sobresalto y miró a Max que dijo al momento de sonreírle:

-vamos a buscarla-

Kai se le quedó viendo por un momento

-Max, pero...-

-se que tienes tantas ganas de verla al igual que yo, y así, sabremos una respuesta no crees?-

Kai: no se a que te refieres

Max: yo creo que lo sabes perfectamente

Kai no podía creer lo que escuchaba, tan obvio era el con respecto a sus sentimientos, tanto deseaba el saber la respuesta en la que talvez perdería, o quizás estaba muy seguro de si mismo, o podría ser que, había algo que el ignoraba

-no- dijo Kai muy altaneramente y recuperando su postura de siempre – mejor vayan ustedes, a mi me da pereza-

Ray, que, había estado muy atento a lo que hablaban se acercó, (Tyson estaba entretenido discutiendo con hilary)

-lamento meterme en su plática, pero, puedo dar mi opinión?

Kai: y tu que tendrías que decir, este asunto es entre Max, Shirley y ... yo, es mas, creo que yo no, a mi no me incumbe este asunto

Ray: yo se de ese problema tanto como tu, o ... incluso mas, y no mientas

Kai: ja, no creo que eso importa ahora, asi que, ...suerte

Y comienza a irse

Max: piensas abandonarla ahora!

Kai: no creo que ella espere que yo la salve y no creo que ustedes necesiten mi ayuda así que ...

Max: no te das cuenta en la situación en la que nos encontramos!

Kai se detiene

Ray: esto es mas serio de lo que tu crees!

Kai: lo se, y no me interesa, háganle como quieran, ustedes están aquí por que quisieron

Y comienza a irse de nuevo, pero, siente que alguien lo toma por el hombro, el voltea y se da cuenta de que es Max

-de verdad ... te irás ... y ... nos dejarás asi como asi, la abandonarás, después de ... lo que me dijiste ... parecías tan preocupado ...-

Kai contestó desinteresadamente: no me importa lo que le pase a esa niña tonta, tal vez esto también sea un engaño, es una pobre ingenua, solo esa pobre chica caería en una trampa así, yo nunca me preocuparía por ...

Pero no teminó de hablar, por que en ese momento, Kai, tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás para evitar caer, ya que Max, al escuchar esa palabras de su amigo, no se había contenido y por un impulso, lo golpeó fuertemente

-no es ... verdad – comenzó a decir Max - ¡¡¡no es verdad, ... a ti te importa Shirley tanto como a nosotros,... incluso no dudo que hasta mas, ...se que tu ego es demasiado grande, pero, por un momento, solo por un momento podrías dejarlo atrás y ayudarnos a salvarla, se que ella ... que ella ... estará muy feliz ... de verte – esto último lo dijo, con unas palabras como si le dolieran

Kai miró fijamente a Max por un momento, al parecer, él si estaba decidido a ayudarla, aun si tenía en mente que talvez la elección de la chica no sería precisamente él

En ese momento, Max estaba demasiado enojado, no podía soportar escuchar a su amigo decir esas cosas si ... si realmente no lo sentía

Max tenía su cabello tapándole los ojos, pero eso no le impedía que se viera un solitaria lagrima rodar por su mejilla,

en ese momento, Tyson, Hilary y Mariah también los estaban observando, Tyson intentó acercarse, pero Ray se lo impidió

-no seas tonto Kai ... no la abandones ...-

dijo Max al momento de caer de rodillas y solo apretaba sus manos fuertemente al parecer para contener toda su ira.

Kai siguió caminando pasando al lado de Max

-que esperas?- comenzó a decir el chico -vamos a buscarla –

Max: que?

Y mira hacia donde está su amigo notando que el también volteaba al momento de sonreír

-no hay que hacerla esperar –

Max solo asintió y se levantó

Tyson: no entiendo lo que pasó

Ray: es mejor asi, ok, será mejor que ya nos vayamos

Tyson: como la salvaremos, ya no tengo otro fabuloso plan

Hilary: ya se te secó el cerebro, o se te hechó a perder por pensar tanto?

Tyson: ¬¬

Ray: ya se nos ocurrirá algo, por ahora, solo hay que encontrarla.

Max: yo se donde está, bueno ... eso creo

Kai: pues que esperas, a que venga una limusina por ti, vamos!

Y así, se fueron corriendo siendo guiados por Max...

-Vamos Shirley- seguía insistiendo el hombre –si no, tus amigos podrían sufrir un terrible destino-

-no, no quiero, ya que si lo hago ... –

-si vienes, te prometemos que los dejaremos libres, de lo contrario, tanto tu, como tus amigos puede que ... no se ... mueran, esta es tu última oportunidad – dijo con una malévola sonrisa

-no, no trabajaré nunca para ustedes...calipsus nunca deberá ser utilizado para sus fines malvados-

-en ese caso...-y comienza a sacar su arma

-pero ... -y comienza a llorar...- no me importaría morir a mi, ellos son mis mejores y unicos amigos, no tendría caso vivir en un mundo donde ellos no están, asi que, dejalos libres a ellos

-si, claro te lo prometo y lo que tu quieras, pero... no ... tu muerte simplemente será una perdida de tiempo, ya se, tengo mejores planes para ti- la sujeta fuertemente y se levantan para irse, se la llevaría a España

en ese momento, llegó todo el equipo, los beybreakers, Mariah y Hilary

-chicos!- dijo Shirley emocionada-que hacen aquí?

-venimos a hacerte un festival - dijo sarcásticamente Tyson, entonces PAS, un golpe cortesía de Hilary lo dejó calladito

Hilary: creo que Tyson no ha escogido bien las palabras pero...

Mariah: creo que es obvio

Ray: venimos a salvarte

HN: si claro, inténtenlo!- y amenaza a Shirley con el arma

Ninguno de los chicos se atrevió a moverse

HN: ah, y tengo otra pequeña oferta, y para eso, necesitaré al mejor beyluchador del mundo

Tyson: ah no, para que me quiere!

HN: tu no, ...Kai

Kai se sorprendió muchísimo al oir su nombre, para que lo querrían?

HN: creo que han escuchado, han investigado bien sobre el blade Calipsus, y si no lo han hecho, me decepcionaría mucho de ustedes, así que saben muy bien lo que este blade es capaz de hacer y que tipo de personas pueden manejarlo

Todos: O.O

En otro lado del aeropuerto, Kenny seguía investigando en su lap tpo averigualndo mas cosas sobre Shirley y su blade calipsus

-o no- se dijo Kenny al terminar de leer - Kai nunca debió ir, pues, su Shirley no está... calipsus

HN: solo obedecerá ...

Kenny: a un excelente beyluchador ...

HN: pero no solo eso ...

Kenny: si no que ...

HN: aparte esa persona ...

Kenny: debe de ser la ...

Kenny y HN: persona mas importante para Shirley

Kenny cerró rapido su laptop y hechó a correr lo mas rapido que podía –estan en peligro – se decía – no debí dejarlos-

Kai: que estan diciendo, no estoy muy seguro de esa parte – dijo sonriendo con ironía- si soy el mejor beyluchador de mundo pero ...

HN: ya me cansé de estarlos escuchando, asi que, aceptas o no?

Kai cerró los ojos, pensó un momento y simplemente dijo: esta bien –

Todos: ¡¡¡QUE!

y comienza a caminar hacia el hombre.

CONTINUARÁ...


	11. un dia para despedirse

Capitulo 9: un dia para despedirse

HN: Kai, aceptas o no?

Kai cerró los ojos, pensó un momento y simplemente dijo: esta bien –

Todos: ¡¡¡QUE!

y comienza a caminar hacia el hombre.

Tyson: Kai, ...que haces, ...somos un equipo no?

Mariah: Kai

Ray: Kai, no puedes hacernos esto

Kai: claro que puedo, y lo haré

Shirley estaba igual de impresionada

-Kai?-

Max: Kai por favor – e intenta detenerlo sujetándolo del hombro, pero, Kai se da la vuelta y lo golpea de manera que Max tuvo que soltarlo

Kai: dejame en paz

-pero, Kai-

HN: buena decisión Kai

Kai: si como sea

HN: esta bien, lo que tienes que hacer es ...

Pero el chico lo interrumpe

-que quede claro una cosa-

HN: que cosa?

Entonces, con un movimiento rapido e inesperado, Kai, lo golpea fuertemente y lo tira al piso

Kai: yo no recibo ordenes de nadie

Todos: O.O

Nadie esperaba tal reacción de Kai de manera que se quedaron sin habla

Kai: bueno, que esperan, vamonos

Dijo dirigiéndose al equipo

Toma a Shirley de la mano y se van

Ray: buen plan ... O.O

Todos: siiiiiii O.O

-a donde vamos?- pregunta Shirley

Kai: no se, a un lugar lejos de aquí

Detrás de ellos iba el resto del equipo-

Tyson: vaya, adoro sus planes ¬¬

Pero entonces ... otro hombre los detiene, pues, este a diferencia del otro, traía un arma y estaba dispuesto a disparar

HN2: quédense donde estan, con que se burlaron de mi compañero, - y sonrie – es tan tonto

Shirley: que pretendes?

HN2: no se, han causado bastantes problemas, tu y tus amiguitos, yo creo que ... lo mataré

-ay no-se decía Shirley- creo que al final mi sueño se va a realizar, solo espero que ... mis amigos puedan escapar-

HN2: ok, empezaremos por ti – y apunta a Shirley –adios...-

Entonces ...

De repente ...

Se escuchó ...

Pero ...

No era el sonido de un disparo ...

Si no de un golpe ...

Seguido por un golpe aun mayor causado por el hombre al caer

Todos estaban mas que sorprendidos y les sorprendió mas al ver que:

¿: hola chicos, de verdad creyeron que los dejaría solos? creo que no pueden vivir sin mi

Todos: Kenny!

Kenny: el mismo

Dizzy: claro, y olviden a la lap top

Tyson: vamos Dizzy, sabes que te incluimos en esto, crei que ... nos habías abandonado

Kenny: somos un equipo no?

Tyson: por supuesto que si

Kai: lamento arruinar su emotivo reencuentro, pero dejenme recordarles que unos locos nos estan persiguiendo con intención de matarnos

Kenny: no se preocupen, sabía que dirían eso, asi que, yo ya pensé, miren – y detrás de el habían varios policias y entre ellos estaba el señor Dikenson

-hola muchachos – dijo –gracias a su amigo Kenny ke nos ha informado el paradero de estos delincuentes hemos podido llegar y ya los hemos arrestado, demo decir que estamos muy agradecidos por todos lo que han hecho, por Shirley y por el beyblade

Tyson: ya basta señor Dikenson, que me sonrojo

Hilary: ya callate Tyson

Señor D: pero ahora, … Shirley ...

Shirley: si señor, entiendo

Max: que sucede?

Shirley: fue un placer estar aquí, pero ahora, si, es hora de irme

Todos: ke!

Ray: pero pensé que ...

Kenny: los bandidos, ya están

Mariah: pero, pero

Shirley: lo siento, pero, creo que ya he causado muchos problemas aqui no creen?

Max: eso nunca, es ... genial que estes aquí, eres una gran amiga

Hailary: señor Dikenson, por favor ...

Señor D: lo unico que puedo hacer por ustedes es darles tiempo para que se despidan, creo que mmmmm... podrá tomar el vuelo de mañana temprano

Todos: si!

Y salieron del aeropuesto

Tyson: si, ahora podremos terminar mi beybatalla!

Ray: ahora podremos hablar con toda traquilidad!

Kenny: me podrás enseñar tus teorías del beyblade

Shirley: bien, yo ...

Entonces, mira a dos chicos solitarios, los dos unicos que no dijeron nada

Shirley: bien, creo que yo ... puedo darles su tiempo a cada uno

Aun les quedaba mucho tiempo, así que no se preocupó:

Primero tuvo que complacer a Tyson, pues no dejaba de molestar, la beybatalla fue mas larga que la primera que tuvieron y el resultado fue que Shirley ganó pero por muy poco

Shirley: eso estovo cerca

Tyson: si, pero de nuevo perdí ... ya sé, tres de cinco

Ray: nada de eso, ahora va a hablar con nosotros – y la jala, llevándola a un restaurante junto con Mariah, ahí hablaron de su infancia y arreglaron mal entendidos de hacía ya muchos años

En eso:

Mariah: Ray, puedes ir a traernos unos refrescos por favor?

Ray: que,... a bueno ... –viendo que aun tenían refresco en la mesa - si – entendió la indirecta y se va

Shirley: para que hiciste eso?

Mariah: quiero hablar con tigo de un problema que tienes

Shirley: a si, esta bien

Mariah: y, sabes a lo que me refiero no?

Shirley: o.O

Mariah: Kai y Max... te suena, Ray me lo contó todo

Shirley: ah, eso...bien yo ... no se que hacer ... de repente siento que quiero mas a Kai, pero luego, pienso en Max y ... no se que hacer

Mariah: te digo lo que yo haría? ... haría una lista de las cosas buenas y malas de cada uno, luego, mando a volar la lista y sigo mi corazón

Shirley: buen consejo

En ese momento llega Ray

-como ya teníamos bastante refresco, pensé uqe les gustaría mas un helado, asi que..- y les entrega a cada una el suyo

Después de un rato llegó Kenny: ya terminó su tiempo, ya me toca

Y la jala

-nos veremos después- alcanzó a decir Shirley antes de salir jalada por Keeny

Con él tuvo una conversación interesante, pues Kenny conocía mucho de beyblade y así intercambiaron ideas y aprendieron muchas cosas uno del otro

Ya para entonces ya estaba atardeciendo, estaban en un parque, donde quedaron de verse con Max, el ya estaba ahí

Kenny: fue un gusto hablar con tigo

Shirley: lo mismo digo

Y Shirley y Max se quedan viendo

Kenny: bien, creo que sobro aquí – y se va

Shirley: hola Max

Max: Shirley, pensé que no vendrías

Shirley: claro que si, es solo que Kenny, tenía tantas cosas que platicarme que... vaya, se me fue el tiempo

Max: se nota

Y los dos se quedan callados

Shirley: y ... de que quieres hablar?

Max: creo que ... lo sabes bien

Shirley: si verdad, bueno, yo ... no se que decir

Max: solo dime la verdad, solo eso, o ... es tan dura?

Shirley: no lo se

Max: piénsalo, creo que ... no tenemos mucho tiempo, en quince minutos debo llevarte con Kai a su casa

Shirley: lo se pero ...yo ... yo ... no se, ahora estoy tan confundida

Max: mmmm ... cieraa los ojos

Shirley: o.O

Max: enserio, y ... piénsalo

Shirley hizo caso a su amigo y los cerró, no sabía que lograrían con eso, pero ... estaba dando resultados, eso le recordó mucho a lo que Mariah le había aconsejado

-yo, ... – se le vinieron a la mente varias imágenes: Max con ella fuera de su casa y a punto de besarse, en el mar con Max, Kai diciendo que siempre la protegería, Kai ayudándola siempre, kai diciéndole ... Kai cuando estaba con ella bajo el arbol, en aquel atardecer, pero en eso, unas rosas se le vinieron a la mente...solo pensaba en 4 rosas y un atardecer -

Shirley abrió poco a poco los ojos y solo dijo

-creo que ya se cual es mi decisión – y miró a Max

CONTINUARÁ ...


	12. una dificil deciciòn

Capitulo 10: una dificil decisión

Shirley...solo pensaba en, 4 rosas y un atardecer -

abrió poco a poco los ojos y solo dijo

-creo que ya se cual es mi decisión – y miró a Max

Max: y?

Shirley: Max, tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho y siempre será así ...

Mas: pero ...

Shirley: pero ... creo que tu ... no eres la persona que yo espero, ya se cual es mi decisión y ... Max ...

Max: lo se, no soy yo – y mira tristemente al cielo

Shirley: lo siento Max

Max: si, no ... importa, si he de ser sincero, creo que ... ya me lo esperaba ... muy dentro de mi, ... sabía que ... no ... tenía lo necesario para ... hacerte feliz

Shirley: por supuesto que si, pero

Max: no importa, ya no des explicaciones, ... será mejor que te lleve a casa de Kai, debe estarte esperando

Shirley: si

Y durante todo el camino, ninguno de los dos habló, ni se miró

El tiempo que caminaron les pareció muy corto, pues, cada uno, intentaba iniciar la platica, pero, era como si las palabras se trabaran en la garganta antes de salir.

Shirley pensaba: No puedo ni mirarlo a la cara, me siento mal, yo, ... estoy... a punto de ponerme a llorar, y ... solo intento que ... no se note

-bueno,- puedo decir finalmente Max, Shirley al escuchar que aun le dirigia la palabra se animó un poco – creo que ya llegamos – y bajó de nuevo la mirada, claro, para que otra cosa le hablaría, lo había decepcionado, le había hecho hacerse falsas ilusiones

-si verdad- y vieron que Kai se acercaba

Max: creo que es hora de que me vaya

Y se da la vuelta

Shirley: Max! – y el chico voltea – solamente, gracias

Max sonríe tristemente y se va

Kai: Shirley, ya estas aquí, pensé que ...

Shirley: que ya no vendría, si, lo se, Max me dijo lo mismo

Kai: a si, y ... de que mas hablaron

Shirley miró un momento a Kai, en eso, sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica se le lanzó a los brazos al momento que susurraba el nombre del chico

Kai, no sabiendo que significaba eso, solo rodeó a la chica con sus brazos y trató de consolarla

-que sucede Shirley?-

Shirley: kai, eres tu – decia entre sollozos – siempre has sido tu

Kai no entendía nada y, se lo hizo saber

-no se, de que, hablas-

Shirley se separó un poco de el y lo miró a los ojos

Shirley: ahora lo se mejor que nunca, eres tu

Y poco a poco, se fue acercando hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con los de un confundido chico.

Kai no lo pensó mucho y correspondió el beso

Cuando éste hubo terminado de nuevo la chica lo abrazó diciendo –te amo Kai, no se por que no me di cuenta antes-

Kai: eso ... no importa,...lo unico que quiere es que ... seas sincera con migo desde ahora,.. ... por favor... oye, creo que ... ya es muy tarde ... por que no ... vamos a dormir

Shirley: si

Y así, cada quien se fue a su habitación.

A Shirley le hubiera gustado poder estar mas tiempo en ese lugar, ahora que había logrado descifrar sus sentimientos, pero, solo había tenido esa tarde, cuanto le gustaría haber pasado mas tiempo con Kai y poder arreglar las cosas con Max, quería volver a verlo, pero después de eso, no podía ni mirarlo a la cara.

No podía dormir, pues, al día siguiente se iría, le gustaría poder ser completamente sincera con Kai, debería serlo? ahora que sabía a quien quería, pero, ser sincera significaría ... decirle que había besado a Max, y que mas daba si lo besó o no, eso ya pasó, pero Kai se lo tomaría asi?

Y con este pensamiento, se quedó dormida

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano y guardó todas sus cosas, entre ellas, estaban las rosas, no quiso dejarlas ya que Max se las había dado con mucho cariño

-bien-se dijo-creo que ya es todo.

Tomó sus cosas, no eran muchas y salió.

Aun era muy temprano, así que decidió ir a un lugar muy especial. Bajo la sombra de un gran árbol que fue testigo de un beso.

-que locura-se decía-el llegar a pensar que yo podia quedarme aquí, pero... yo... quizás podría regresar ... y ...-

en eso

-Shirley?-

Shirley: Kai, hola

Kai: te levantaste temprano

Shirley: vaya que si

Kai observó mejor el lugar en donde se encontraban y luego miró a la chica

-quieres ... sentarte-

Shirley: claro

Y los dos se sentaron

Ahora, se encontraban, en el lugar tan especial, en aquel lugar donde Kai muy atrevidamente la había besado, bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, iba a ser posiblemente la ultima vez que se iban a ver, pero, tal vez si, mantenían una relación desde lejos funcionara y llegaran a estar juntos de nuevo, en ese momento, solamente querían hablar de ellos, para ver si realmente podía funcionar algo así.

Shirley, realmente no sabía que hacer, no se sentía bien mintiéndole a Kai, pues ella realmente había besado a Max y sobre todo, que ahora Kai le había pedido ser sincera...

-tal vez sería mejor decírselo-

pensó Shirley

-no se que vaya a pasar, pero estoy segura que va a ser lo único que haga bien mientras esté aquí-

Shirley suspiró y miró al cielo preguntándose cual sería la mejor manera de hacer la confesión

Kai notó la inquietud de Shirley y le preguntó:

-te sientes bien?-

Shirley: Kai……...yo……... te diré la verdad ... aunque... no se...como explicar que ...te mentí,... si besé a Max ...una vez...

En ese momento, Kai sintió algo realmente horrible y cómo se le destrozaban todas las aspiraciones de que Shirley llegara a ser realmente suya

Kai: por que... por que me dices eso?

A Shirley le sorprendió el tono de tranquilidad con que Kai se tomaba eso

Shirley: por que... yo... solo intento no hacer daño

Kai: daño, como? No se a que te refieres

Shirley: solo intento no hacer daño mintiendo y engañando

Kai: vaya... que bien, bueno, creo que, que bien

Shirley: y?... no piensas decirme nada mas?

Kai: que quieres que te diga?

Shirley: no se, ...que ... opinas?

Kai: mmmm, creo que eso no es de mi incumbencia

Aunque Kai actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, por dentro sentía una depresión muy grande

Shirley: a... si?... bueno, yo pensé que tu... olvidalo

Entonces, Shirley pensó que talvez lo que sentían uno por el otro nunca haya sido amor, si Kai se lo tomaba así, no valía la pena tener un compromiso con el

Shirley: bien, - dijo mirando su reloj – creo que ...ya es ...hora de irme –

Kai: si, adios

Fue lo único que dijo, Shirley se dirigió hacia la puerta, miró por ultima vez la casa donde había vivido por unos pocos días (yo diría muy pocos), donde una vez tuvo un sueño que creyó poder hacer realidad, pero no fue asi, y se dijo:

-sueños son sueños y nada mas, no hay que confundirlos con la realidad-

Salió...

Aun le quedaba tiempo, era solo que no soportaba estar mas tiempo con Kai, ...

Por un momento realmente creyó que Kai la amaba, pero no...

Siguió caminando y fue a dar a un lugar que se le hacía muy conocido,

-pero claro, como pude haberlo olvidado? Si es donde conocí a Max!-

le daba gusto estar ahí, aunque... estaba un poco triste, pues, ya le había dicho sus verdaderos sentimientos a Max, acerca de que había elegido a Kai

-bueno, creo que ya no hago mas falta aquí, es mas, creo que nunca hice falta –

dijo tristemente, estaba muy deprimida, había perdido todo, quizás ella nunca perteneció ahí, aunque hubiera querido

no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas salieran ...

nunca creyó sentirse así...

y menos por un chico ...

mucho menos por Kai ...

tal vez, solamente había mal interpretado todo...

y había confundido todo por amor...

En eso, sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro y a un chico que le decía...

-Shirley, que ... sucede?-

CONTINUARÁ...


	13. simplemente adios

hola: quiero decir que gracias por seguirme hasta el final, has sido genial conmigo, gracias por tus reviews skd, de verdad gracias, weno, chau, te dejo con el final. tambien quiero agradecer a mis hermanitas que me han ayudado mucho! 

Capitulo 11: simplemente adios

Sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro y a un chico que le decía

-Shirley, que... sucede?

Shirley volteó y se sorprendió mucho al ver que, Max estaba ahí, consolándola

Shirley: Max, que haces aquí, bueno... crei que nunca volverías a hablarme después de ... lo que te dije

Max: que, lo de tu decisión, no... por que habría de molestarme, fue tu decisión

Shirley: si, pero, ... bueno

Mejor se calló, no quería echar a perder la amistad de Max que tenía ahora por un comentario tonto

Max: que tienes?

Shirley le contó todo lo que había pasado con Kai esperando un buen consejo de su compañero, ya no tenía nada que perder

Al terminar su relato, Max, se quedó pensando un rato, y dijo

-bien, creo que, era lógico que Kai reaccionara así, yo no lo conozco muy bien, pero lo que si sé, es que es una persona muy orgullosa, cuando tu le dijiste la verdad se sintió muy herido, y eso te lo puedo asegurar por experiencia propia, pero no lo podía demostrar, bien sabes como es él, según creo yo, la forma en la que actuó, fue propia del Kai Hiwatari que conocemos-

En ese momento, Shirley comprendió todo, Max tenía razón, ella nunca esperó un consejo como el que él le había dado, era mejor de lo que había esperado

-Gracias, Max, creo que tienes razón-

lo dijo con una sonrisa, pero talvez, ya era tarde para reafirmar los errores, ella en unos momentos se iba a ir, ya no tenía caso hablar con Kai

Kai se encontraba en su casa, seguía sentado bajo la sombra del árbol, pensando

-tal vez, si hice lo correcto y no lo dudo, creo que nunca debía enamorarme de una chica como ella, se que nunca voy a volver a cometer ese error, desde ahora, solo me dedicaré al beyblade, como antes-

Se quedó ahí pensando y pensando...

Ya iba a ser hora de irse, Shirley no quería dejar a sus compañeros ahí, pero tenía que...

Todos los beybreakes (incluida Mariah) fueron a despedirla, menos Kai, eso fue algo que la entristeció mucho, pues deseaba verlo por ultima vez, ya había tomado la decisión de nunca volver, simplemente, no quería recordar

Kai solo miraba su reloj, en media hora se iría... y tal vez... ella nunca regresaría

veinte minutos... fue bueno mientras estuvo ahí...

quince minutos... tiene que admitirlo, fue divertido hablar con ella ...

diez minutos... que malo que nunca pudo haber una relación formal entre ellos...

cinco minutos... realmente la va a extrañar, no será lo mismo sin ella...

Se fue... ella realmente me gustaba, yo la amaba tanto, pero... es tarde ... se que no la volveré a ver

El avión partió, Shirley iba en él, solo miraba por la ventana y contemplaba el lugar en el que había tenido verdaderos amigos y muchas dificultades, pero siempre lograba superarlas...

Menos la última...

el tiempo pasó, no se supo nada de ella, el señor Dikenson no quería decir nada, decía que era un asunto secreto que no les incumbía a ellos.

Pasaron varios torneos y siempre esperaban ver a Shilrey animándolos entre los espectadores, jugaban mucho mejor que antes, esperando que los mandaran a Londres para talvez pode verla

Solamente a Kai parecía no interesarle mucho

Un día, después de mucho tiempo haber pasado, en un torneo, donde ellos eran invitados especiales, que competirían contra el vencedor, Tyson comentó

-no se si algún día la volvamos a ver, tal vez deberíamos aceptarlo y olvidarla-

tiempo atrás todos le hubieran reprochado la idea y decir que no pierda las esperanzas, pero, sabían que tenía razón, llevaban mucho tiempo buscándola, ya habían perdido las ilusiones

Kai simplemente los observaba desde su lugar, sin decir nada.

Kai: ya cállense y dejen de pensar en ella, parece que nada mas por Shirley les interesa ganar

Max: pero Kai, que estas diciendo?

Kai: por que no lo aceptan, nunca mas volverá y ahora mas vale que ganen ok?

Y diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí dejando a sus compañeros estupefactos

Ray: si, tal vez Kai tenga razón, por más que viajemos y veamos a muchas personas, nunca es ella

Max se había dado cuenta de que de verdad todos se habían dado por vencidos, y tenían mucha razón, aunque el la seguía amando mucho, sabía que Shirley había escogido a Kai, pero aun así no quería rendirse y seguirla buscando, sabía que Kai realmente no quería decir que la dejaran de buscar. Lo conocía demasiado bien... al menos en ese aspecto

Ya era hora del torneo, y se fueron detrás de Kai

El bey-estadio estaba muy lleno, decían que los competidores de el equipo al que se iban a enfrentar eran muy buenos, pero¿que mas daba, ellos siempre ganaban.

Se reunieron en su lado del beyestadio y esperaron que los anunciaran.

AJ: bien, la batalla será de tres contra tres, el equipo campeón los beybreakes se enfrentarán a los ligher zero! Ahora, el primer beybreaker en competir será KAI!

Todo el público comenzó a aplaudir al hacer su aparición Kai

Pero él no parecía muy animado como todos

AJ: y ahora, por parte del equipo Ligher zero, está ¡SHIRLEY!

Todo el público comenzó a aplaudir...

Kai no podía creer lo que escuchaba, debía ser una coincidencia...

El resto de los beybrakes también salió...

no podían creer eso, no era posible¿o si? ...

del otro extremo del beyestadio apareció alguien, era una chava, si,

pero...

sería ella?...

se colocó al lado contrario de Kai del bey-estadio y simplemente dijo

-hola Kai- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, tal y como Kai la recordaba

pero... había pasado realmente tanto tiempo,...

ella ya no se veía como antes, había cambiado, ahora estaba mas... hermosa

Kai: Shirley?

Shirley: si, mis,...mmmm, negocios terminaron, y me he vuelto una beyluchadora de gran reputación aquí, esperando poder competir contra el equipo campeón y... aquí me tienes

Ninguno de los beybreakers podía creerlo, era genial, pero... por ahora eran rivales, no podían permitir que Shirley y su equipo le quitaran el título

Shirley: listo Kai?- sacó su blade y lo puso en el lanzador

Kai por poco olvidaba el torneo, aunque no lo demostrara, estaba feliz de encontrarse a Shirley

Kai: claro que si... Shirley

Y también sacó su lanzador y a Dranzer

AJ¡ESTAN LISTOS BEYLUCHADORES!

Los dos asintieron

AJ: BIEN; ...3... 2... 1...

Kai y Shirley: LET IT RIP!

Y salieron los dos beyblades, Shirley no peleaba nada mal, por algo era parte del equipo campeón de la región

Shirley: te digo algo Kai?

Kai volteó a ver a la chica sorprendido

-tal vez nunca me hayas creido, pero siempre te ame solo a ti, y no ha pasado un solo día en que no haya pensado en lo que hice y lo que dije

Kai: no te entiendo

Shirley cerró los ojos y le dijo

-lo siento, de veras, siento haberte mentido, pero no quería que se cumpliera un sueño-

Kai: sueño?

Shirley: eso ahora no importa, lo que ahora quiero decir es que ... al terminar esta batalla, no se, si tu me permitas...concederme mi deseo... ser de las chavas mas felices,... a tu lado, ... solo con tigo, déjame amarte, y si es posible ámame tu también.

Kai no dudó en la respuesta, era obvio que la quería, aunque no lo quiso aceptar después de enterarse de lo de Max, y solamente dijo

-si realmente quieres eso, mas vale que terminemos esta pelea para poder concederte tu deseo-

Shirley no podía creerlo, y no tuvo palabras para expresar su emoción, lo único que dijo fue

-CALIPSUS ATACA!-

Seguido por un

-DRANZER ATACA!-

Y dos bestias bit salieron de sus respectivos beyblades

A Shirley no le habían quitado su bestia bit, y esa batalla prometía ser una de las mejores que se hubiera visto nunca, pues por fin habían encontrado una gran rival, y no solo eso, para los beybreakers una gran amiga, y para Kai, su gran amor ...

FIN


End file.
